The ESP's Fiancee
by shainingu etowa-ru
Summary: Mikan and Yuka are caught by Persona 2 years after their successful escape from Gakuen Alice. Yuka is later killed and Mikan is forced to become the ESP’s fiancée! What will happen to her, and who is Suzami Ryn? Is she like Luna or is she different?


_~The ESP's Fiancée~_

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Gakuen Alice.

**SUMMARY: **Mikan and Yuka are caught by Persona 2 years after their successful escape from Gakuen Alice. Yuka is later killed and Mikan is forced to become the ESP's fiancée! What will happen to her, and who is Suzami Ryn? Is she like Luna or is she different?

**Author's Note:** Whenever you see sentences in italics that have the words 'Mikan dear' in them, it is something Principal Kuonji said. Enjoy yourself reading my latest fanfiction!

One – Engagement

**ATOP A HILL SOMEWHERE IN TOKYO**

'Mikan, run!' shouted Azumi Yuka worriedly. 'No, okaa-san! I'm not leaving you behind!'

'Mikan, listen to me – leave now, before Serio gets to you!'

'But okaa-san!'

'Mikan, Serio has already poisoned me with his Alice. If you leave now you still have a chance! I am not handing you over to that bastard Kuonji!'

Yuka was lying in a grass verge. Her daughter was gripping her hand in hers tightly, tears streaming down her cheeks. Sakura Mikan stared down at her mother, whose body was turning limp. She decided on something.

'Okaa-san, I have to go soon. Before I leave, is there anything you need to tell me?' The sound of Persona's footsteps approaching their position was getting louder. Yuka felt the Death Alice spreading through her body rapidly. Soon she would die. She fought hard to keep her daughter's face in view, feeling her ability to see beginning to slip away.

'Mikan, I want you to know…if you ever find true love…I want you to hold on…to that person…I…don't…want you…to make the…same mistake…I made with your…father…Goodbye…Mikan…' Yuka's hand fell from her daughter's grip and onto the grass.

Mikan was crying harder than ever now. 'Okaa-san…thank you for everything…' The rain on this dark night pounded around them onto the grass on the hill. Thunder rumbled overhead, threatening to make the weather even worse.

Persona, dressed in his customary black cape and wearing his white mask, spotted them and leapt onto the grass verge before Mikan could even blink. 'What the-' thought the 14-year-old brunette. 'Crap!'

Persona stared at Yuka's body. He realized she was dead, but he couldn't afford to kill the girl. Kuonji would have his head if he killed both of them.

'Come here, Sakura. You had better not resist anymore, or the consequences will be dire.'

'I'm not afraid of you,' spat back the teen.

'You should be,' grinned Persona. He suddenly disappeared. 'Huh?' thought Mikan. Persona re-appeared right behind her and grabbed her hand. 'WHAT!' thought Mikan. She twisted round hurriedly and aimed a Wind Alice attack at Persona, who ducked once she'd fired it.

'Darn!' thought Mikan. The battle of wits continued for a few minutes before Persona's backup arrived, dressed in black, flowing capes and all wearing white masks. Mikan was shocked. They all looked like Persona! Mikan began to suspect something was amiss. What if…the Persona she had been fighting was not the real one at all?

The men all started attacking Mikan, who was forced to put up a Nullification Alice barrier to deter their attacks. Unfortunately, since her Nullification Alice had been found by Shiki to be the fourth type Alice, she could not keep up the barrier for too long, and it would knock her out if she used it too long.

The real Persona, cloaked in a cape identical to those his men were wearing noticed her legs beginning to shake and realized the exact same thing. He grinned wolfishly and ordered his men to continue attacking. Mikan saw him giving torders and realized in an instant that Persona had tricked her with a decoy from the beginning.

Ten minutes later, Mikan could not take the strain of the barrier any longer. The last thing she thought before her world collapsed around her and turned completely black was:

Okaa-san, I'll never forget what I promised you…and I'm sorry I failed to escape…

Persona and his henchmen stared at the slender body of the teen fall to the ground, her arms splayed out around her on the grass, which was now dark and black with the effect of Persona's Alice showing itself. The fake Persona moved away and nodded slightly to the real Persona.

'The stupid girl…she never thought that I simply used a decoy that possessed the Teleportation Alice using the principal's Alice, eh?' thought the real Persona, carefully approaching the girl's body. He nodded to his men.

'Take that other woman's body back to the school and bury her in the school graveyard.' The school had a secret graveyard in the Southern Forest. 'I will bring our prisoner back personally. The principal will be pleased.'

His men nodded and they began picking up Yuka's corpse. Persona carried Mikan in his arms (not bridal-style) and began leading his men back to Gakuen Alice.

_This girl was not going to enjoy what awaited her in the school_, thought Persona.

**GAKUEN ALICE, SEVEN HOURS LATER**

Mikan awoke to find herself lying in a luxurious bed. 'What the?' thought the brunette. She looked around and realized she was in an extremely well furnished room.

'Ah, I see you are awake. Finally,' said an eloquent-sounding voice. Mikan whipped her head around and gasped to see Kuonji, seated in a chair facing her. 'What have you done with my mother, you bastard?'

'Now, now,' said Kuonji with a sly smirk, 'your mother is already dead. I, however, have a proposal for the you who is clearly alive.'

'What do you want?' demanded the brunette.

'I want you to marry me.'

'**WHAT?'**

'You heard right. As of today, regardless of whether you like it or not, you are officially my fiancée.'

Mikan spluttered angrily, 'What the hell are you planning to do? I am not marrying a old fleabag like you, and I don't even like you in the first place!'

Kuonji frowned. 'Being my fiancée has a lot of perks, actually. Like the special treatment, the better food, the luxurious rooms, the wonderful clothes, the maids…'

'I helling don't care about that!' shouted the brunette in fury. 'I just don't want to marry you! Who said wanted to?'

'Didn't you hear me, Mikan dear? You don't have a choice.'

'What do you want from me? And stop calling me dear!'

'I thought you already asked me that question, and I can call you whatever I like, _dear_. Anyway, you will marry me on your 18th birthday. Don't think about trying to escape from this school ever again, Mikan dear. It will be impossible for you.' Kuonji snapped his fingers. 'Send Suzami in.'

The door opened and Persona appeared, with a girl Mikan's age in the doorway. Kuonji nodded and the girl stepped into he room, Persona closing the door from the outside.

'This is Suzami Ryn,' said Kuonji. 'This is Sakura Mikan dear, my fiancée. Mikan dear, she will be your bodyguard from now on. She is also from now onwards, your only best friend, and your personal maid.'

Mikan gaped at them both as Ryn came forward and bowed to her, saying, 'I am Suzami Ryn, Mikan-sama. Please treat me well. I am from the Dangerous Abilities Class. I am in Class A of your level and I am a Three-star. Whichever class you will be placed in, I will transfer with you, and wherever you go I will be going.'

Ryn straightened up from bowing. 'I have the Rainbow-Feeling-Change Alice and the Flying Alice. My mission alias is Rainbow Wings. I hope we can get along.'

Kuonji smiled. 'Isn't she better than that girl Luna? I know you dislike her, so I specially coached this girl o be your attendant. Aren't I concerned about you? Tomorrow, you start classes in Class B of your level, Mikan dear, with Suzami. She will be your partner for all things.'

Mikan gasped. 'I have to go to school too? I already don't want to marry you! Why do I have to go to school?'

'You got to school because I want you to learn how to manage the school in future when you marry me and we are in charge of the elementary division, Mikan dear.'

Mikan felt like retching. She was sick of hearing the words _Mikan dear_. And most of all, she didn't want to marry the bastard principal, she didn't want a bodyguard (though she was mindful of Ryn's feelings and didn't say that), and she didn't want to help Kuonji!

She thought hard about what she was going to do now. Then Kuonji spoke.

'Now, Mikan dear, if you do not agree to be my fiancée, I will do the following things: your now _ex_-best friend Imai Hotaru, who is scheduled to return from the country I sent her to two years ago after you…left in two days' time, will not be allowed to return at all, Hijiri Youichi will return to the Dangerous Ability Class instead of remaining in the Somatic Class, Hyuuga Natsume will do twice the current mission workload he has and I will get his best friend Ruka Nogi to start doing missions. What do you say, Mikan dear?'

Mikan stared at him with a face of pure hatred. 'Fine,' she said eventually. 'I'll do it.'

_Okaa-san…I'm sorry…Please look after me from up above…with otoo-san…_

'By the way, what did you do with my mother's body?' asked Mikan. Kuonji smiled.

'Nothing…much, really…'

**THE NEXT DAY, CLASS 3B, JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL DIVISION**

'Hey, I heard that we're going to have two new students today!' said an excited Koko.

'Really?' said his girlfriend, Sumire. 'You know who they are?'

'No,' replied Koko, 'I only heard that they are very high ranking Alices.'

'Oh,' commented Kitsuneme, who was listening to their conversation.

Just then, Kitsuneme's girlfriend Nonoko arrived with her best friend Anna and Anna's boyfriend Yuu, the class president.

'You guys all heard about the new students?'

'Yeah.'

'I found out more information! Interestingly, one of them arrived yesterday or something and she is actually Principal Kuonji's fiancée! The other is a girl from Class A and she will be the fiancée's bodyguard!'

'WHAT!' gasped her friends. 'FIANCEE?!'

Ruka and Natsume, sitting in their seat next to each other, heard all this. Natsume pulled off the manga on his face and looked at Ruka. 'What's the bastard playing at now?' whispered Natsume to Ruka. 'I don't know, Natsume.' Natsume rolled his eyes and put the manga back over his face, thinking very deeply. _Hmm…a fiancée and her bodyguard?_

'Yeah!' affirmed Anna, meanwhile. She was still talking to the others. Yuu nodded vigorously. The entire class heard their discussion and rushed over, starting to ask various questions. Then, the bell rang for the start of the school day and their Homeroom teacher, Fukutan, came in.

The class quickly settled down in their various places and watched Fukutan slowly sit down in the teacher's chair. 'Ohayo, minna,' he greeted, and then started to fall asleep.

'What's with him?' wondered the class. Just then, a girl kicked the classroom door open and stomped in, dragging another girl, a brunette, in with her. The class gasped. _Were they the new students?_

The class stared at the new students while the brunette clapped her hands to her face, hiding it from view. Koko tried to read their minds. He found to his surprise that he couldn't read the brunette's but he could read the other girl's. Perhaps…Koko started to turn pale, though no one noticed it. Natsume heard the commotion and pulled the manga off his face again, setting the manga on his desk.

Mikan, the girl who was being pulled into the class by Ryn, meanwhile, was trying to get Ryn to stop dragging her. This failed, since Ryn had decided to do a very good job and make sure no one got near Mikan. **(A/N: Ryn does not know of Mikan's history with Class B, by the way.)**

Fukutan leapt out of his seat hurriedly when Jinno-sensei suddenly appeared. He was terrified of Jinno.

'What are you doing, Fukutan? The new students are here.' The class noticed that Jinno was not looking pleased at all, and that he was staring very hard at one of the two new students.

Most of the class stared at the student who Jinno was staring at. _She seemed kind of familiar…come to think of it…_thought most of the class. Natsume and Ruka suddenly spotted something amiss and glued their eyes to Jinno.

Jinno pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to a trembling Fukutan. 'Get yourself a spine, Fukutan!' snapped Jinno. His frog started croaking. It looked like it was laughing. This made the class want to laugh.

'Read the letter in that envelope to the class,' ordered Jinno, 'and make sure the class follows everything in it.' Jinno looked at the two girls again. The brunette stared at the floor instead, not daring to look at Jinno, while the other girl looked straight at him.

Jinno sighed and left the room.

Fukutan groaned and opened the envelope. He took out the letter and began to read. Meanwhile, the two new girls had turned to face the board. The brunette one was still covering her face. Koko stared at her worriedly. _Surely…not…?_

'Dear Students and Teachers of Class B in the Junior High School Division, I am Principal Kuonji of the Elementary School Division. I am pleased to announce to you that my fiancée will be joining your class, along with her bodyguard who is of the same age. I hope all of you will treat her well. Also, I have news that your old classmate Imai Hotaru will be returning to the school tomorrow. Please treat my fiancée and her bodyguard nicely. I have a few simple rules I'd like for all of you to follow, though. One, please do not attempt to speak to my fiancée. If there is a need to communicate with her, please approach her bodyguard. Two, no one is allowed to be with my fiancée at any time except for her bodyguard. Three, my fiancée's partner will be her bodyguard. Four, no teacher is allowed to give them too much work to do. They are probably busier than you teachers.'

Fukutan sweat dropped then continued while the class stared at him, thinking that this letter was ridiculous. Koko was even more horrified now. _This…was…impossible. Right? _

'Now,' continued Fukutan, reading from the letter, 'please welcome my fiancée and her bodyguard to your class. My fiancée's bodyguard's name is Suzami Ryn and my fiancée's name is…' Fukutan couldn't believe his eyes, when he saw what the rest of the sentence said. Koko didn't dare to read his mind. Yuu looked shocked when Fukutan dropped the letter and went over to pick it up. He read the rest of the sentence in silence and nearly fainted. The class was beginning to look worried now.

'My…my fiancée's name…' read out Yuu shakily, 'is…_Sakura Mikan_.'

The entire class gasped in horror. _'It…it can't be!'_ gasped several classmates. Natsume and Ruka jumped out of their seats and instantly raced towards the front of the classroom, their faces displaying total shock. Ryn noticed them and immediately blocked them.

The brunette was crying very loudly now. In fact, from the time she had faced the whiteboard, she had been silently crying. The two boys reached the front of the classroom, and the whole class was staring at the scene unfolding before their very eyes in horror.

'Mikan!' shouted Natsume angrily. 'Oi, you, get away from her!' He directed this comment at Ryn, who glared at him.

'I am Mikan-sama's bodyguard. Who are you to try to speak to Mikan-sama in the first place? And who are you, to dare to tell me to get away from her?!'

_If you do not want bad things to happen, Mikan dear, you must turn your friends away from you…_

Mikan turned around, and the whole class stared at her. They saw her red eyes, red not because they were naturally red, but red because she had been crying.

'_Leave me alone…Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi.'_ She stalked out of the class, Ryn following. Natsume and Ruka's eyes widened. The whole class stared at Mikan. The door slammed shut.

The class erupted into discussions. 'So Mikan-chan is Principal Kuonji's fiancée? But we thought she escaped?'

'She was obviously caught, you guys,' said a very pissed Natsume. There he had been, staring at the only girl he had ever loved, and that same girl had actually told him in his face to leave her alone. No wonder he was mad!

'Natsume, calm down,' said Ruka, but to no avail. Natsume also stormed out of the room, leaving him behind with the class. No one dared to say anything about Natsume leaving. They could tell he was angry.

Meanwhile, Mikan had collapsed against the wall outside the classroom, so when Natsume came out of the classroom, he spotted her with Ryn immediately.

'Mikan! What are you doing?' the fire caster demanded to know. Mikan looked up at him with eyes full of tears. Natsume was taken aback. He remembered the last time he had seen those eyes – in the time tunnel two years previously…

'Natsume…' she whispered. Natsume was shocked to see that Mikan's eyes looked so dead. They had been full of emotion when she was younger, but what had happened to her? And why was she here in the first place? Why was she Kuonji's fiancée?

'Hey!' yelled Ryn. 'I thought I told you not to talk to Mikan-sama?'

Mikan looked at Ryn weakly. 'It's fine, Ryn. Please, could you let me speak to him? Ten minutes. Please, Ryn?'

Ryn sighed. 'Very well, Mikan-sama. I will wait here. You come back in fifteen minutes, Mikan-sama, or I will go and report that Hyuuga Natsume kidnapped you.'

'He won't, Ryn,' said Mikan with a tiny smile. She got up slowly and walked off down the corridor. Natsume followed her quickly.

Mikan and Natsume went to the Sakura Tree and sat down under it. Natsume was observing her closely. 'What did you want to talk about?'

'Natsume, I am here to tell you that I do not…I do not…love you anymore.' Natsume's eyes widened. 'No,' he said. 'You're lying.'

_Mikan dear, I want you to break up with Hyuuga Natsume. It's for his own good…_

Mikan stood up. 'I…am not lying, Hyuuga Natsume. As of today, we are not acquaintances. Goodbye.'

_I just lied._

She stood up, her face emotionless, and left. Natsume was left staring after her. _This could not be happening to him, could it? Had Mikan just…broken up with him?_

He leapt to his feet and started chasing her. 'Wait, Mikan!' Mikan saw him following and took to her feet. The chase was on.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

_AUTHOR'S CORNER:_

Newest fanfiction. Dunno whether it's good though. Please try to review! ~Najika-chan


End file.
